The Angels and the Mysterious Umbra Witch
by jdoss49
Summary: The world will soon encounter a holy hellfire. Ganondorf and his legion of angels are trying to take over the SSB universe. Dark Pit, Link and a mysterious new "challenger" must band together and save the Super Smash Brothers universe.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Pit was alone on Final Destination, thinking to himself of whom he will defeat next. He had just finished his battle with the Master Core and didn't have a clue as to what to do next. He was sadden because Pit was already defeated by Crazy Hand and Master Hand. He thought to himself

"Why am I so upset? It's not like I should _really_ care about him anyway. I shouldn't care, it doesn't matter."

Dark Pit flew off the stadium to go to Palutena's Temple with hopes that he will either find her or Pit waiting for his return, but to his surprise no one was there.

"What happened here?" he thought as he looked around for clues for the sudden disappearance of everyone.

"Where the hell is everyone!" he screamed, frustrated and bothered and brimming with annoyance.

He flew off and landed in Skyloft to find Link so he can ask about the whereabouts of Zelda in hopes that she may know what had happened in Skyward. Dark Pit turned pale and was mortified with what he saw. A Skyloft burned to a crisp with a lone Link laying in the center.

"Link!" he yelled. "What the hell happened here? W-where is everyone?"

Link on the verge of losing his consciousness. Weakly, he responds "An… angels… they were everywhere. But they were….." Before he could finish, the Hylian went silent.

"Damn, he passed out. Who knows how long it will be until he wakes up. I'll take him to Dr. Mario, and then I'll go to Hyrule to find Zelda.

Dark Pit was scared. No, he was _beyond_ scared, something he didn't wish to acknowledge to himself. "Did the Palutena get possessed by the Chaos Kin again?" he thought. "No, that can't be right…Pit killed it."

He finally arrived to Hyrule and was relieved to see that the mythical land remained in pristine condition. He scurried his way to the Temple and found Sheik playing Zelda's Lullaby with his harp. Sheik, unaware of Dark Pit's present, was startled by the black winged angel.

"Dark Pit…" he mumbled before a startled expression marred his facial features. "Watch _out!_ "

Before Sheik was able to do anything, Ganondorf had arrived. With an ominous expression, he struck Dark Pit on his back, rendering him unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Link had finally gained consciousness, unaware of where he was. His blue eyes blinked slowly as his vision adjusted to the light. Searching around, Link soon realized that he was at Dr. Mario's Clinic.

He started to panic. How did he get here? Where was Dark Pit? He couldn't be here - his status wasn't of importance right now. "I have to get out of here…I need to go find Princess Zelda and warn her about Ganon."

Struggling to get up and making sure the good doctor wasn't in sight, Link found his way out of the clinic.

* * *

Link called for his Loftwing. Getting on top of the large bird, he started to head for his only destination, Hyrule, but came to a sudden stop. In the distance he noticed that there was an intense fight going on, located on the infamous Battlefield. He knew he shouldn't stop - he had other, more pressing priorities - but his curiosity got the best of him. Directing the bird downwards, Link silently and stealthily hid behind a small bush, watching the two combatants battle it out. Curiously, the two fighters were Lucario and Mewtwo, Pokémon of high pride and reverence throughtout the lands of the Super Smash Bros. universe.

Flashes of aura blazed and flared as Mewtwo fiercely attacked his counterpart, the Aura Pokémon gracefully and effortlessly dodging the attacks. Link could only wonder the reasoning to their fighting, but he knew it wasn't any of his business nor concern. Lucarío prepared to counterattack with Double Team, but suddenly, a horde of angelic humanoids headed for the two Pokémon. These angels didn't look like the angelic soldiers that followed Palutena, the Centurions. Link's eyes widened in horror as he immediately recognized them as the angels that attacked him back on Skyloft. Deciding to make his prescencd known, he rushed to go help the Pokémon.

"Stay back," Lucario warned, never facing Link. The Hylian simply stood there, dumbfounded that the Aura Pokémon knew of his existence. They Mega Evolved and defeated most of the angels with a breeze. The few remaining angels targeted Link and, with fierce swings of his Master Sword, defeated. Before he could ask the Pokémon any questions, they grunted and went on their way. Link scratched his head. It was odd that they were fighting in the place, and yet they leave without any explanation and with each other. No matter - there were more important things to handle.

"Where did these angels come from?" he thought. "I need to find Zelda ASAP." Getting back onto his Loftwing, Link flew off, headed back to home and to the princess.

* * *

He arrived at Hyrule but to his dismay, it was in ruins. Utterly destroyed, the land of Hyrule has lost its pristine beauty. Panicking, he rushed towards Hyrule Castle with hopes that the Princess was unharmed, but no one was there, so he ran for the Temple. There, he found Dark Pit lying unconscious

Link wanted to help him, but he felt the princess was more important. He couldn't leave his friend behind. He pulled out his ocarina and played Epona's Song to summon her. He hoisted the dark angel onto the horse and Epona, aware of her master's intention, trolloped off into the distance.

Link had no clue about the whereabouts of Zelda, he started to get frustrated. The Hylian wasn't aware that someone else was here with him until a sultry voice caused his ears to perk up.

"Excuse me, green boy, but do you have any clue as to where I am?" a woman ask.

Link turned around to see a tall woman wearing a black tight suit. Startled, Link grabbed for his sword, wary of the woman's presence.

"Don't worry, green boy, I'm not here to harm you, I just want to know where I am," she asked again, smirking.

"H..Hyrule," he responds. "My name is Link, by the way."

The woman's smirk grew wider. "Well, isn't that a lovely name? You can call me Bayonetta."


End file.
